Morpheus
Morpheus is a dark brown hedgehog who was born in the "ye old age" of dragons and knights, kings and queens, and a very special princess. He never knew his family, but that he had a mother, a father, and a very young sister who all died of a mysterious sickness that Morpheus survived. Taking pity on him, the King allowed him to stay with the royal family. The royal wizard, a fox named Aeros, took an interest in him and became a father figure for the young hedgehog, and taught him to use a sword and to heal himself. Because of this, Morpheus became a very capable sword wielder, and was eventually granted knighthood. He became one of the most powerful and skilled knights in the kingdom, and he was eventually tasked with the responsibility of looking after the fabled "Sacred Sword", a sword possessing the power to rip the very fabric of time. The sword itself could only be used by those who are pure of heart, and had to wear a special belt to wield it. The swords power stems from the pure black gem that rests in its hilt, and its sister gem that rests in the belt. Neither were supposed to be used again, but as war waged between 2 kingdoms, a hero was needed to put out the flames of chaos. Morpheus unwillingly became that hero, as the sword reacted to his pure heart. After helping to end the war on his kingdom, Morpheus was made the kings right hand man, as well as a personal favorite of the princess, a dark black hedgehog named Raven. His serious and sometimes deadly, personality didn't exactly win him any friends, so his relationship with the princess was his only real joy in life. She ended up changing him a great deal, and the 2 eventually became lovers, to the great displeasure of the Queen. Not being of noble blood was a big turn off to her and she didn't appreciate the way Raven snubbed her suitors. Despite her mothers disapproval, Raven and Morpheus became betrothed, and the days leading to their marriage was both happy, and slightly nerve-wracking. A few weeks before the big day, their kingdom was attacked by an unknown enemy who was after only one thing; the Sacred Sword, and the heart of whoever wielded it. Knowing he was being singled out, Morpheus confronted the man who was out for his life and fought him to the bitter death, which left the burn on his nose, and the stone encased in the sword was shattered to pieces and scattered, flying away in different directions. And unfortunately, during his battle with the unknown stranger, the castle was taken under siege, and Raven, His life, His love, Was killed. She held on long enough to see Morpheus one last time, and entrust him with a strange pendant, before she passed on. Before he had any time to react the pendant that she gave him began to glow and he fell into a deep sleep. ..and woke up in our time. Upon his reawakening (by a number of very baffled scientists) Morpheus was consumed by feelings of guilt and grief and a sense of loss that he could not control. After trying to take his life he realized that he could not die. It was the pendant that he wore, that he could not take off. That kept him alive. After a number of trials, he figured out that he could not die until he pieced the swords gem back together. He hasn't figured out why he was to wait until this time, but he does know why its so important that he restore the stone to its original form. Because after that, the sword would disappear, and the effects of the pendant he wore would wear off. He will disappear along with the sword, since he is bound to it, but he takes this with painful ease, knowing that his suffering will end when the sword disappears. He has reclaimed only one piece of the stone and has yet to find his sword…. But he has faith that his mission will succeed.